The Next Day
by thiswanderingsoul
Summary: A few days after the Yule Ball, Hermione doesn't understand why Viktor is avoiding her. One shot


Hermione could see herself in the vast frozen lake. She looked distorted and out of place.

She smiled softly before looking away, towards the horizon, where the sun's light played on the lush colors of the far away forests. A cold breeze whipped around her, as she sat at the base of a dark tree, stripped of leaves, a skeleton waiting for spring.

Even though she had come here to read, she couldn't really concentrate, the beauty of the earth was, at this moment, enough to sustain her. Since she started at Hogwarts, this had been her favorite place to come, the tree by the lake. Most people stayed away, fear of the squid she supposed, but it was peaceful, tranquil and a wonderful place to read. Most knew not to bother her when she was here.

But today was different. Her goal today was to just run. In the library, Viktor's fan girls were annoying again, but not in the way Hermione was used to. The Yule Ball had come and gone, 3 days it had been, and yet, no one could forget her and Viktor dancing the night away. She sighs, though it seemed that Viktor had forgotten, she had only seen glimpses of him, from afar of course. Now the fan girls pestered her about her looks and how "Viktor would never go for a girl like you unless he needed something" and "You're just another notch in his belt."

"It wasn't like that" she whispers looking into the lake once more.

It had been a wonderful evening. He danced with her, laughed and joked, and when Ron made her so angry, he was there to wipe away her tears. He held her hand, and kissed her cheek, making her feel like the world was made for the two of them.

"Then why is he so distant?"

The lake started to blur.

"Was I really just a joke to him? Did he not get what he wanted out of me, so he left? Maybe it was some big dare."

She buried her head in her arms, not wanting to see her reflection anymore.

"Who would want to see this ugly bookworm anyway?"

"Herm-own-ninny?"

Hermione's head shot up. Viktor stood shadowing her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Haff I bothered you?"

She turned away slightly, not wanting him to see her tears, brushing her face as if it was cold.

"Are you fine?"

"Yes, wonderful." She says a little too quickly.

"I saw your book, I did not want to bother your quiet."

"How did you find me here?" she says coldly.

"A…person with red hair told me. Said you looked down, I should go see you."

"Ron?"

"You look sad Herm-own-ninny." Viktor says quickly

"It's nothing Viktor."

He sits on the ground in front of her, blocking her reflection and the skyline.

"I am sorry I haff not seen you."  
"Really" she sniffs picking up a book.

"Herm-own-ninny."

She ignores him, well tries at least.

"Please, I try to make it better."

Still nothing. He grabs the book in frustration and sits on it.

"Herm-own-ninny!"

"it's Hermione for God's sake Viktor! Her-my-owe-knee!"

He looks stunned for a second, then softens.

"Herm, Hermyownin…..Hermione"

He smiles gently and takes a deep breath. She is looking away, tears forming again.

"Hermione, I haff not been avoiding you on purpose."

"It's alright Viktor, I understand."  
"Vhat?"

"I didn't give you what you wanted. Heck I don't even know what you want. Sex, information, protection, I don't know! But I understand now so you can just…."

"I love you."

She turns to face him, his eyes full of determination.

"Excuse me?"

"I love you. I have been avoiding you because I did not know the vords in English." He says shyly "Took me a long time. Then I could not say it right. I was saying ' luff', how silly no?"

Hermione's eyes welt up. He loves her, could it be.

" I know I do not know you for very long, but…" he is struggling with the words, she can tell. "here, it tells me what I feel."

He pats his chest, where his heart resides.

"I am sorry, I did not vant to hurt you."

He brushes the warm tears away, kissing her cheeks tenderly.

"Do not cry, slatka matze."

She smiles through her tears.

"Tseluni me Viktor, obeecham te."

Viktor smiles brightly, happier that he's ever been, willing to fulfill her request.

The two walk hand in hand back up to the school, not caring that people stared.

"I vill meet you tomorrow matze okay?"

Hermione nods and smiles, giving him a soft kiss before running towards the billowing castle.

Viktor smiles and does a little twirl. He feels relived to finally say what he felt.

Looking down at Hermione's heavy book, he laughs to himself.

"Bulgarian Phrases: How To Say Everything From Hello to I Love You."

Hermione beams as she enters the common room, hugging Ron as soon as she sees him.

"You are wonderful you know!"

he straightens out and makes a lop-sided smile.

"of course"

"I know you really didn't like Viktor, but telling him where I was really sweet you know, maybe…"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" he says, his smile disappearing "Viktor? Viktor Krum?!"  
"You told him I was out at the lake." She says suspiciously "didn't you?"

"No, why would I?"

"Hermione!"

She sees Ginny running down the stairs, as if she's on fire.

"Did you find Viktor? He was looking for you everywhere so I told him where you were! Oh, did he finally kiss you? He looked like he was ready to!"

Hermione blushes red as Ron, flushing turns equally red.

Ginny smiles at Hermione and drags her away to get all the details before Ron explodes.

A/N- Tseluni me – Give me a kiss

Slatka Matze – sweet kitten

Obeecham te- I love you


End file.
